callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Husky (level)
"Operation Husky" is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. It covers the American 7th Army landing at Gela, an Italian coastal village as part of the Allied invasion of Sicily, the codename for which was Operation Husky. It is the second of three engagements in the ''Call of Duty ''series with the Regio Esercito, the Italian Royal Army. The chapter takes place July 10, 1943, 0300 hours. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Stephen Kelly *Glenn Hawkins *Alvin Bloomfield *Victor Denley *Rutherford (K.I.A) *Saunders (K.I.A) *Blackburn (K.I.A) *Parker (K.I.A) *Young *Twohill *Butler Walkthrough The mission starts out with the player being briefed in a DUKW landing craft. The .50 cal gunner is killed by machine gun fire from the beach. Sgt. Hawkins orders the player to get take control of the .50 cal turret. The player notes that the water close to the beach is mined, so the player is forced to shoot the mines to clear a path to the beach. Once on the beach, the player and the squad move up the beach, amidst heavy fighting. The beach is heavily defended, having bunkers, BM37 emplacements, and barbed wire all over the beach. A BM37 gunner starts to fire on the squad, so the player disposes of him. The player moves up to the next BM37 and takes out the enemies there. After that, they move on to the third emplacement and take out the remaining enemies. The radio operator, Parker, hasn't located Hawkins and the rest, so Hawkins orders Vic to run to Fox 3 and tell them that they have established a beachhead. Hawkins wants the barbed wire on the beach cleared, so he orders the squad's bazooka team, Saunders and Blackburn, to destroy it. Hawkins orders the player and the remaining squad to help them by covering their advance. They are killed by a mortar, so Hawkins orders the player to get the job done. The player should run up to where the Bazooka was and take it. Fire a shot to destroy the barbed wire. Then move up off the beach with the squad and take out the enemies by the bunker. Hawkins orders the player and the squad to clear out the bunkers and open the door. The player must move to the second room, and Hawkins will kick the door open. The player will come across a pillbox. Hawkins orders Brooklyn to lob a grenade through the window. After doing so, the enemies will open the door, but die from the explosion before they can do anything. Hawkins then orders somebody to open the door in the pillbox, and Rutherford opens it. He gets shot right after the door is open. The player will notice lots of enemies in the trenches to eliminate. The squad and Hawkins clear out a pillbox located on the right. The player and the squad will move out and reach a bridge with lots of enemy emplacements. The squad pops smoke and charges through the cloud to reach the other side. Once there, the squad will proceed to eliminate all of the enemies on and around the bridge. Once on the other side of the bridge, the radio operator will catch up with the squad, but has lost the radio in the beach landing. The operator is ordered to destroy some barbed wire blocking the road, but is killed by an explosion. The player and the squad move past the barbed wire and continue the fight. Later on, a runner for Lt. Delaney catches up to the squad to inform them that he wishes to see Hawkins. Once the squad reaches Delaney, he informs them of a downed glider and the surviving troops in it. Denley rejoins the squad as they are ordered to assist the glider troops. The player and the squad move out to the glider's position, revealing that they are holding out. The player and the squad must dig in to assist the squad from the glider. The player and the squad will hold off waves of enemies until an enemy tank arrives. The player is ordered to destroy the tank with a timed charge attached to the underside of it, as it is sitting on a ledge. Once the tank is destroyed, the mission is over. Weapon Loadout Gallery Operation HuskyBRO1.jpg Operation HuskyBRO2.jpg Operation HuskyBRO3.jpg Videos Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 6 Part 1 Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 6 Part 2 Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 6 Part 3 Trivia * Some tanks in the background, are solid and can be destroyed with a Bazooka. * The Italian soldiers in this level can be seen using Carcano M38 rifles at some points, but they are unobtainable by the player. * This mission and Baptism By Fire are somewhat similar in structure as in both missions you start out on a transport vehicle with a 50 caliber. Plus, all of your squad mates (Bloomfield, Denly, Kelly and Hawkins) are with you. This soldier on the turret gets shot and you are ordered onto the turret. Much similar to Baptism By Fire which both missions introduce you to a new area. Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels